Daddy, Please?
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ Lemon Slash /!\ Basiquement... Cody a fait une connerie, et Randy le fait payer. Runton/Candy (Rhodes/Orton)


**HEY ! Salut la compagnie ! Tout d'abord, merci à celui ou celle qui lira ce One-Shot, premier à être publié, mais c'est le tout dernier écrit que j'ai fait, allez comprendre la logique... Il y a du people derrière ce One-Shot, qui sera fini (on espère) et publié quand on pourra (si ça se trouve, rien ne sortira sauf ça XD) Cet OS est le fruit d'un délire entre trois potes (je m'invente une life, no rage !) qui ont sorti les plumes pour produire un écrit sur le même sujet : Daddy Randy et Baby Cody. C'est mon mien, et à vous de trouver les écrits de mes comparses (qui, si elles ont pitié de vous, mettront un lien ou un indice dans les reviews) ^^**

 **Sur ce, moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Daddy, Please? Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

\- CODYYYYYYYYYY !

Ah, j'ai fait une connerie... Cri numéro 59, autrement appelé ''Cody Garrett Runnels, bouge ton cul et viens ici, je ne vais pas ramasser la merde que tu fous derrière toi, maladroit de mes deux !''. Un classique en période de vacances. _Quand on arrive miraculeusement à avoir des vacances en même temps, ce qui est un exploit en soi..._ Randy est tellement maniaque que le moindre déplacement d'objet chez lui est traduit par une déclaration de guerre. Personne ne touche à la propriété privée de Randy Orton. _Personne_. Je soupire et traîne donc des pieds à l'étage, faisant jouer la montre pour l'énerver le plus possible. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième cri que je me décide de lui faire l'extrême honneur d'apparaître pour savoir ce qui le gênait tant que ça...

Un verre...

Un putain de verre...

Un foutu verre que le chat a renversé, et comme il n'a pas un cerveau aussi développé que le mien, c'est forcément moi qui prend... Ce chat est tellement diabolique, sa matière grise est un concentré de diablerie , et c'est moi qui doit faire face aux conséquences... Un jour, je t'aurais, sac à puce, un jour, je t'aurais...

\- Quoi, demandais-je ironiquement, sachant parfaitement quel serait mon procès dans quelques secondes.

Trois, deux, un...

\- Tu as cassé le verre? Bordel, Cody, quand je te dis de ne rien toucher dans cette foutue maison, c'est pour une raison ! Tu es maladroit au possible, tu t'étonnes que je t'engueule à longueur de journée ! Je te jure, un jour, je vais me mettre à te demander remboursement pour chaque objet que tu brises, ta paye va y passer, crois moi, tu ne vas pas...

Décidé à le faire chier jusqu'au bout, je pose mon index sur ses lèvres pour stopper le flot incessant d'insanité et de colère exagérée pour un pauvre petit verre et me met à le fixer dans les yeux, sérieux au possible.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est le suppôt de Satan qui te sert de chat qui a fait le coup, tu me dis quoi?

\- Que tu es réellement un gamin pour remettre la responsabilité sur un truc qui ne réfléchit qu'avec son ventre, il soupire en saisissant mon poignet.

Sale bête... Elle sait bien cacher son jeu en plus...

\- Et qu'il faut que je te montre qui est le patron dans cette maison...

\- Tu vas me mettre la fessée, Papa Randy, je demande, arrogant jusqu'au bout. Pour punir bébé Cody qui a été un méchant garçon parce qu'il a dénoncé sa diabolique petite sœur féline?

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça...

Oups...

Bizarrement, le regard que Randy me tend ne me dit rien qui vaille... Il s'approche lentement de moi, toujours avec mon poignet dans sa grande main, me faisant reculer instinctivement. Ce regard ne traduit qu'une seule chose... _Tu vas être tellement désolé quand j'en aurai fini avec ton cul..._ Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il me plaque contre le mur le plus proche et qu'il plaque mes deux poignets contre ce même mur. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

Oh bordel de merde...

La sensation de ses lèvres sur mon cou fond littéralement tout espoir de me rebeller contre lui... L'effet qu'il me fait, nom de dieu... Ses lèvres qui m'embrassent lentement, qui me savourent et me mordent à un rythme proche de la torture physique... Qui effleurent ma peau de légers baisers avant d'insister sur un de mes points faibles d'un coup... Je ne peux me retenir de pousser un gémissement excité à l'idée. Il me tenait prisonniers entre lui et le mur, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que subir son châtiment, entièrement à sa merci... Languissant et gémissant rien que pour lui. Le sentir me faire un suçon me fait me frotter contre son entrejambe, oubliant totalement la situation initiale pour me consacrer entièrement au plaisir qui monte et qui monte...

\- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi pour te faire pardonner...

\- Me faire pardonner ? C'est le chat qui a fait le coup ! Il n'y a rien à pardon...

Il me coupe dans mon élan en glissant une main dans mon jean, sadique et tentateur.

\- Tu vas être un gentil garçon et m'appeler Papa, puisque tu as si envie de te faire punir...

Pour me faire craquer, il passe légèrement la paume de sa main sur ma virilité durcie par son flirt tendancieux. Seul un long gémissement lui répond. Satisfait, il la prend fermement en main et débute un long va-et-viens en déboutant mon jean, seulement pour avoir un champ d'action plus conséquent. De sa main libre, il m'attrape par la mâchoire et m'embrasse de force, bien plus dominant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Mon gémissement se retrouve étouffé par des lèvres sucrées, hypnotisantes et cette grande langue qui s'enroule et de déroule autour de la mienne, dans un baiser français des plus torrides. Je le sens sur moi, autour de moi, contre moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'onduler des hanches au rythme de sa main sur mon sexe, obsédé par une seule chose : jouir. Maintenant. Il déserte rapidement mes lèvres, qu'il lèche une dernière fois, joueur, enfouit sa main libre sous mon t-shirt, massant mes pectoraux en même temps qu'il ne masse mon entrejambe. Mon regard se fait désireux, luxueux, obscurcit par le plaisir qu'il me procure uniquement avec ses mains. La lueur de ses yeux se fait machiavélique et dans le fond de ses yeux miroir, j'arrive à m'entrevoir. Les yeux presque noirs, la bouche rouge et entrouverte, la banquise de ses iris me faisant voir le reflet de ma langue léchant mes lèvres, dingue du goût qu'il m'avait laissé.

\- C'est un bon garçon ça... Je devrai le récompenser, tu ne penses pas?

\- Ran...

Le volume de ma voix n'excède pas le murmure, mais c'est assez pour le faire mordre ses lèvres, réprimant un gémissement de douleur à cause de son érection comprimée dans son jean, bandant uniquement grâce à mes réactions à ses gestes. Cependant, il émet un bruit réprobateur avec sa langue, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler comment, me reproche-t-il avec une voix érotique frisant l'insoutenable.

\- Papa... S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon cœur? Dis moi, et je te le donnerai dans la minute, promis, me susurre-t-il dans l'oreille, avant d'en mordre son lobe.

 _Je te veux toi, je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, sentir ta peau frotter la mienne, que tu me fasses hurler ton nom pour que tout le voisinage sache quel effet tu procures. Voilà ce que je veux. De la baise, de l'amour comme au premier jour !_

\- Je te veux en moi maintenant, j'ai envie de toi là, maintenant, tout de suite...

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots qu'il m'arrache le t-shirt, qu'il vire mon jean et me met à nu avant de me plaquer contre le canapé, me tordant en deux, à demi allongé sur le canapé, me maintenant avec une seule main sur mon dos. Instinctivement, je me frotte de nouveau à lui en sentant son jean contre mes fesses. Rapidement, je sens ses deux mains me caresser la peau des hanches avant de me les saisir, se baissant pour déposer une série de baiser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Plus il descendait, moins je le savais contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à me lécher le bas du dos, me prévenant de ses futures actions. Sa langue laisse un sillon humide sur ma peau, se glissant sans attendre entre mes fesses, me mouillant et commençant à me préparer à ce qui allait suivre. J'aurai cru le sentir sourire lorsque je gémis outrageusement, complètement perdu dans le plaisir, donnant des coups de bassin pour le sentir au plus près de moi. Il fit de son mieux pour me faire bouger le moins possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Après quelques minutes de teasing paradisiaque et interminable, où il me prouva que tout cette mythologie autour de sa langue n'était pas que des mythes, il me releva d'un coup pour me refaire valser durement contre le mur, torse le premier. Je l'entendis défaire sa ceinture et je mis une dernière fois mes reins en contact avec son entrejambe habillée, avant qu'il ne s'introduise en moi d'un coup brusque, me faisant soupirer de bonheur.

Je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque, lui enlevant son t-shirt avant de me coller à lui, frottant mon dos contre son torse, débutant avec de long va-et-viens sur lui pour m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Une main se posta sur mon bas-ventre pour me maintenir en place et l'autre s'aventura au choix sur mon torse, me caressant ou me malaxant les muscles, au choix. Randy décida enfin de bouger de lui-même, me sentant suffisamment détendu pour aller et venir en moi. Enfin... Troublé et de plus en plus faible, je me repose entièrement sur lui, ne faisant pas confiance en mes jambes pour soutenir mon poids sous le plaisir intense. Consumant. C'est aussi violent, aussi brutal que la première fois, et toujours aussi bon. Mes gémissements se muent en cris, en supplications et en louanges. Oui Randy, j'aime ce que tu me fais. S'il te plaît Randy, va plus vite, plus fort, j'ai envie que tu me fasses boiter après... J'ai envie de te sentir des heures après... Sous mes supplications, il consent à aller plus vite, plus loin, nous contentant tout les deux le plus possible. Entre sa voix grave qui me murmure le plus de truc porno que je n'ai jamais entendu et sa main qui descend, descend, pour reprendre en main ma virilité oubliée et commence à me masturber au même rythme que ses coups de bassin impitoyables. Pour ma part, je me tortille partout pour sentir son membre en moi et sa main sur le mien en même temps, ce qui a le don de le faire rire.

\- Merde, Randy... Je vais venir, va plus vite...

\- Cody...

Sa voix se fait menaçante, me rappellant que ce n'était pas à ''Randy'' que je m'adressais.

\- Papa, fais moi venir s'il te plaît, demandais-je, obéissant pour une fois.

L'état d'excitation dans laquelle je me trouvais m'empêchait de penser et de trouver qu'appeler mon petit-ami ''Papa'' devait me paraître étrange. Je trouvais ça même extrêmement excitant. Prenant pitié de moi, il accéléra une dernière fois pour écourter la torture qui n'a que trop duré. Il est tellement bon que je n'arrive même pas à attendre qu'il veuille bien me donner quelque chose. Il faut que je l'ai, sur le champ. A chaque fois. Ses mouvements se font plus bestiaux, signe qu'il atteint lui aussi la fin. La prise de sa main se fait plus forte, le geste de son poignet plus souple, expert. Il ne me faut pas attendre trois plombes avant que je ne me libère dans la main de Randy, criant son nom sans qu'il ne rouspète. Satisfait, il me lâche et donne des coups plus souple, sous le coup d'un orgasme qui lui fait m'embrasser le cou gentiment. Sentir son souffle irrégulier sur ma peau est probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai expérimenté après le sexe. _Parce que c'est moi qui le rend comme ça._ Il se retire et tapote affectueusement mes fesses, riant de me voir comme ça.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux ! J'aime avoir un bébé Cody obéissant.

\- Certes, mais c'est toujours le chat qui l'a fait. Rappelle toi de la fois où elle a cassé un verre en face de toi ! Elle a refait le même coup !

Il me coupe en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Oh, ça peut attendre après le deuxième round...


End file.
